


Orange

by proxenitis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proxenitis/pseuds/proxenitis
Summary: Kageyama Tobio always hated orange but for some reason, he doesn't mind it as much anymore.





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first kagehina fic, and i hope you all like it! 
> 
> maybe take some time to comment what you think, too? happy reading!

Kageyama Tobio hated orange.

He’ll never forget the acrid taste that coated his mouth when he drank orange juice after brushing his teeth. He was six at the time and yet nine years later, it still haunted him.

“Athletes need their vitamin C, Tobio.” His mother would always chastise during breakfast when he’d push aside the glass of orange juice.

“I’ll eat lots of spinach and tomatoes for dinner.” He always replied.

It seemed as though his hate for the fruit had brought forth a hate towards the color as well. Every time he’d go shopping for clothes and his mother would ask him to try on something orange, he’d cringe at his reflection.

It didn’t feel right. The color was too bright and contrasted everything he was and everything he would probably ever be, way too much. 

He hated it. He wanted nothing to do with anything orange.

That was, until…

He couldn’t stop staring at the hyperactive middle blocker receiving (quite poorly) spikes from Coach Ukai. As Kageyama silently regained his breath, occasionally drinking some water, he noticed that his eyes were glued to Hinata in a way that was peculiar. He was aware that he always paid more attention to Hinata than anyone else in the team, but that was because he cared about the idiot’s performance. The better Hinata did, the better the team did. 

The better Hinata did, the better _they_ did, as a pair.

But this was different. More than Hinata’s receiving skills (or lack thereof), Kageyama was watching him; his myriad of expressions, the way in which his practice shirt leaped up with the wind from his speed to reveal his milky skin underneath, his skinny frame, his hair.

His stupid _orange_ hair.

It wasn’t rare for him to feel the urge to yank off all that dumb looking hair. In fact, he tried once, only to be immediately distracted by the soft, fluffy texture of it. 

Nowadays, rather than ripping it all off, he wanted to run his fingers through it.

_Fucking hell._

He placed his bottle on the bench, standing back up to resume his own practice. 

“Alright, you’re good to go. Practice spiking with Sugawara.” Coach Ukai instructed Hinata.

“Yes!” He saluted before zooming off to the setter on the other side of the court. It was like watching a fly escape towards an endless supply of honey.

Fast, excitable, buzzing, an embodiment of kinetic energy, as bright as the color he’s slowly been hating less every day.

~*~

“Your final exams are coming up,” Takeda Sensei began, eyeing everyone gathered in front of him. “Study diligently. You don’t want to be stuck giving supplementary exams during spring break when everyone else will be practicing." 

The very thought of studying set Kageyama on edge. The idea of reading over words and numbers and somehow not understanding any of it didn’t appeal to him very much.

"Oi, Kageyama!" 

He turned around from stuffing his bag to face Hinata. 

"What is it?" 

"Let’s study together. The last one to finish ten sums has to buy the other lunch for a week.”

The proposition sounded unrealistic, but Kageyama agreed anyways. They started their way to his house, enjoying the pre-spring air. He’d half expected to race Hinata all the way, but for some reason none of them laid the option forward.

_He knew his reason._

Kageyama felt oddly at ease, insides humming joyously in anticipation. He gazed at Hinata from the corners of his eyes, chest softening at his ever-present smile. 

He was yapping on about something; a game he heard of from Nekoma’s setter. 

Kageyama liked the way Hinata looked when he spoke about something that fascinated him.

His round face looked almost unreal as the setting sun kissed his skin with the final reach of its light. Kageyama noticed the sky was painted in a thousand different colors, a few hundred of them shades of orange.

He would’ve been at awe had a more spectacular sight not been within his reach.

 

When they reached his home, Hinata entered, cheerily shouting a “sorry for the intrusion!” that alerted his mother.

She greeted the boy she was so fond of just from the few times he had come over. She looked at him in a way that no one could help but look at Hinata like. It was like bits of his energy transferred onto everyone around him.

They spoke about something, small talk probably. Kageyama wasn’t exactly sure what it was. He was too busy unconsciously staring at the contours of Hinata’s face, and how they shifted with his every word and change of countenance.

“Go freshen up,” his mother smiled at Hinata. “I’ll send Tobio up with snacks." 

"Right, thank you!" 

And with that, Hinata bolted upstairs. Kageyama followed his mother to the kitchen. She hummed a playful tune as she placed some homemade dumplings, and pastries onto two separate plates.

She handed the tray with the plates and two glasses of apple juice to Kageyama, smirking.

"I thought you hated everything orange?” Her voice was sly and knowing, eyebrows raised teasingly. 

He didn’t answer, couldn’t answer. He was too busy feeling embarrassed that his _mother_ of all people caught on to his blooming feelings.

All he could do to hide the blush on his face was turn around and head upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @slutforhajime :)


End file.
